


Voices.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three entities within the same body, yet they're all Aoba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices.

Title : Voices.

Pairing : none.

Characters : Ren, Bakuro and Aoba.

—————————————————————————————————-

Back and forth, back and forth.

He can always hear them.

The two voices in his head.

One would tell him to shut himself away from other people because they’re all enemies.

Destroy them before they start hurting you.

While the other voice would interject and tell Aoba not to listen to the other voice. That there must be another way and destroying is wrong.

Back and forth, back and forth.

The voices kept bickering at each other to the point Aoba couldn’t hear what people around him said.

As he grew up and had parents, the voices became quiet.

But things became worst when his parents went away.

Koujaku’s farewell was the final straw.

A kick to the boulder that began Aoba’s rough years.

With no one to turn to, no one to protect him, Bakuro emerge and took over.

He protected Aoba with in his style despite Restraint’s objections.

But Restraint was powerless to stop Bakuro who, day by day, began to consume Reason with his lust for destruction.

Day by day, week by weeks…

Restraint’s voice failed to reach Aoba to stop giving into his desires. He felt like there’s a glass wall obstructing him from reaching out to Aoba. His voice merely a muffled plea that hardly reach Aoba’s ears as Desire wash it away.

Restraint thought he’s stuck at a stand still… Until Aoba came across a broken Allmate’s body by the street.

Now…

Now Restraint is Ren. 

He has a physical body where he was able to influence and stabilize Aoba’s state of mind better.

However Rhyme matches continued on.

The boulder kept rolling down, impossible for it to stop from accelerating…

Until it meet its’ doom.

Desire’s powers…

The Rhyme incident…

Morphine’s intervention…

The aftermath left Aoba and Ren with selective amnesia.

With Aoba thinking he’s a normal boy and Ren believing he’s a real Allmate, neither heard a third voice from within.

Now it’s Desire’s turn to be trapped behind that glass wall.

Desire made his presence known with pain.

Aoba countered it with pills created by Tae.

Then Noiz made an appearance, claiming for a rematch with Sly Blue.

Who is Sly Blue?

Clear claiming he heard his master’s voice. However it was a different kind of voice.

Voice? what other voice? 

Mink pulling his hair, claiming so this is the real him after all that pretending act.

Aoba didn’t understand what Mink is saying. What pretending act?

What is going on?!

During these time where Aoba is under extreme stress or danger,  _he_  took over.

Desire, despite his destructive greed, still came out to protect Aoba in his place. 

Just like Ren, he’s also protective of Aoba.

But unlike Ren, Aoba didn’t acknowledged him. He didn’t get rewarded by being seen as a separate identity with his own set of personality.

Instead Aoba shunned him away.

Denying his existence.

Denying his sole reason of purpose.

Amplifying his powers, Desire sent his last and most powerful message…

"O-ouch!!"

The message of pain was so powerful Aoba almost double over.

"Aoba?" Tae almost dropped her chopstick at her grandson’s pale face.

"I’m… I’m okay, Baa-chan… o-oww.."

"… rest your back on the chair and hold your head up. Do you feel like vomiting?" she changed into her doctor mode as she stood and approach the youth. 

"N-no, I’m fine. I’m sorry I made you stopped your dinner halfway."

She tsked and ignore his apology, “go back to bed and rest, I’ll prepare new medicine for you.”

"What’s wrong with my old ones?"

"The new ones will have a higher dosage… That’ll quiet down the pain in your head."

Aoba blinks at her phrase of words but brush it off and smiles, “thank you, Baa-chan. And I’m sorry for the trouble.”

From behind the glass mirror, Desire fell to his knees and grit his teeth in silent rage.

_Why?_

Why did he get treated like this for protecting Aoba his own way? 

For trying to communicate with the only person who knew of his existence?

_Aoba…_

_Aoba, why couldn’t you hear my voice anymore?_

_Why did Ren get his own body to protect you while I’m silenced this way?_

_Am I to cease existing from now on?_

_Answer me, Aoba!_

But no matter how Desire call out to him, his voice never reach him.

In the end Desire got destroyed by his own misdeeds…

—-

————-

—————————

END?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I saw a fanart of Desire’s dilemma and decided to write it. However reading back, I’m think I made Desire slightly ooc for the sake of attempting to write a sad dramatic ending for this oneshot.
> 
> I know everyone knew if it’s the cannon Desire, he’d have gone berserk with rage.
> 
> He’d forcefully consume Reason and take over. Stole the body from Reason and turn all white, make Koujaku his pet or get trapped in a burning forest with Mink to meet his doom. 
> 
> Or his personal favourite, make Aoba feel the oppression he felt the past several years and laugh it off. Anything to get Aoba have a taste of his personal hell. 
> 
> Anything.


End file.
